


Hey Dude I Think You’re My

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Explicit Language, Flirting, Getting Together, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: The prompt was for a Reddie soulmate au. I always deliver! (;
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Hey Dude I Think You’re My

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, the title sucks I know but I really like this and really want to write a part 2 so lemme know if that floats your boat in the comments. So I looked through soulmate prompts and saw one where soulmates can hear each other sing and I said yes that’s what I’m about.   
> Xx T

Eddie hums a lot. It’s annoying at first. A constant buzzing in the back of his mind, but it’s there, and Richie’s about had enough. 

He knows it’s his soulmate. Knows he can hear his soulmates singing, and that’s the reason he’s not flipping out when he hears the incessant humming.

He’s much more elaborate, does whole performances of 2000s pop punk in his shower. Which he has to admit are sometimes timely and extremely late or extremely early. But at least his soulmate hears his actual voice. Might recognize him, if he ever heard him in person. 

Richie knows he’s a dick. Like a grade A asshole, and he’s demanding. His team absolutely frets after him at every single show, Richie’s sure he would forget his fucking pants if his stylist didn’t lay them out for him. But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t take care of them. Like, take care. 

Whitney’s on an extended paid maternity leave until whenever she wants to come back because she’d just had a whole live human, dammit. Richie should have been best man for how much money he had shelled out for Brian’s wedding. 

There’s only one employee who never accepts anything. Wouldn’t even tell Richie his damn birthday, and that was his accountant, Eddie Kaspbrak. 

If he didn’t know Eddie from work, he would have been tapped that ass. But since he did and that was unprofessional, he kept the stares to a minimum. Eddie, the germaphobe, organized little shit he was probably didn’t even like men. But Richie is too old to be having some sort of crush, and he’d been told that a few times, but Bev had never seen Eddie Kaspbrak in jeans, and that was a sight to be hold.

Anyway, he finds out it’s Eddie’s birthday, Carol had baked him a cake, which Richie ate more than one piece of, if he’s being honest, and decides to bounce downtown to Eddie’s office. 

He has other clients, of course, Richie’s not that wealthy, but he likes to think of Eddie as his because he drops everything anytime Richie calls. He wishes he could call him for different reasons. Late at night as a matter of fact. 

But anyway, he prances into Eddie’s office with a huge bouquet of flowers just to be obnoxious. There’s lots of fawning from the receptionist and she giddily leads him to the conference room. He’d hardly meant to interrupt a meeting, but who is he to deny, he’s sure her name is Hailey, or Haddie or something, her fun. 

“Eddie,” he sing songs loudly. 

Eddie’s looking just delicious in a purple button down. Sans tie. Richie wants to lick his throat. 

“You didn’t tell me it was your birthday! I am wounded Edward. Wounded!”

“Richie,” he says desperately, “Hailey,” he snaps, “we’re in the middle of-“

But a black woman has already stood up and shut her folder,

“Eddie. It is your birthday! Get out of here!”

He splutters, 

“I can’t, I can’t,” 

“It’s a Friday afternoon,” she insists, “don’t keep your boyfriend waiting, that would be rude!” And since she’s his boss, she says it with a touch of finality. 

And here’s the thing, Eddie doesn’t correct her. He knows Eddie’s probably embarassed but how much would a, “not my boyfriend thanks.” Take? Surely not long. But what does happen, is Eddie slams his briefcase shut and grabs, grabs, Richie’s cock stirs that’s how hard he grabs him and drags him out of the room. 

His office is neat and pristine, just like he is, 

“What the hell? This is my place of work!” 

He scoffs,   
“And now they think you have a boyfriend to replace that stick up your ass you moron! You didn’t tell me it was your birthday!” 

Eddie’s jaw drops and Richie watches every emotion flash across his face as he realizes this is for a birthday.” 

“You little shit!” He doesn’t comment about the dick joke, which, interesting, “all this for my birthday? How did you even find out?! Get out! You know what, it doesn’t matter, get out,” and he’s pushing at Richie’s chest. He is handsy. Richie is preening, 

“What about your flowers?!” 

He doesn’t, 

“I don’t want flowers you idiot! Take them away!” 

“But Ed, they’d look so good right here,” and he saunters over to the corner of the desk, rubbing his hand across it. “I bet Hailey can find a vase.”

Eddie hesitates,   
“Fine, leave the flowers but get out.” 

Richie walks around his desk to look down at the city below. 

“You ever bang anyone in here?” 

“What?!”

“I mean, ever just pressed someone against the window, twenty feet in the air, no one can see you but you can see-“

Eddie squeaks and Richie laughs, turning around, 

“Man I’m just-“ he’s about to say kidding even though he’s so totally not, but Eddie looks kind of into it. He’s unbuttoned another button, his cheeks are flushed and there’s sweat at his temples. 

Richie absolutely grins. 

“What is it going to take for you to get out?” He whines. 

“The bar, tonight. We’ll all go. Big party for my man Eddie!”

Eddie looks like he’s about to throw himself out the window,

“Fine. Fine. Text me the deats later.”

“If you don’t show up I’ll be here on Monday morning!” He says, heading out the door. 

Richie is a dick and that’s why he’s wearing tight skinny jeans, Vans and an AC/DC shirt that’s about two sizes small, with a checkered flannel over it. If he was ten years younger it would be a crop top and eyeliner type of night. 

He has an idea. Seduce Eddie Kaspbrak. 

It’s not everyone. It’s not even someone. Richie and Eddie are the only two at the bar. It’s pathetic. Richie can sense Eddie about to leave and he orders them a round of drinks. Well, shots. And then drinks. And then Eddie buys shots. And then Eddie is sweating, in his t shirt and cardigan, cardigan, is he freaking sixty?! 

So anyway, he’s standing up, sliding the sweater off of his shoulders and Richie’s sliding his hands down his chest.

“What are you,” 

He slips the tips of his fingers underneath Eddie’s waistband, barely brushing skin as he pulls his shirt out from where it’s tucked into his pants. He pats Eddie’s abs. Slowly removes his hands. 

“Much better!” 

He is so drunk. Eddie is so hot. He wants to fuck him. 

Anyway there’s more shots and then there’s a body shot situation that Edward suggested. And Richie’s had a hard time keep his thoughts under control since Eddie licked his happy trail! 

So there’s nothing that’ll kill his oncoming erection like 

“Karaoke!” He shouts. 

“Karaoke?” Eddie asks.

“Karaoke!” He shouts again. 

Eddie has to go first. Eddie has to go first because Richie is almost to the point of being too drunk and he was going to need to go home soon. He’s begging and Eddie’s not listening and then Richie’s bringing out all the stops. He’s leaning into Eddie’s space and begging and his mouth is wet and he’s about ready to offer anything to him if he just fucking goes first so Richie can jump him the second he gets off stage and they can get out of here. 

So anyway, Eddie’s getting ready to sing and that incessant humming is back in his head. No. Not now. He thinks. He just wants to focus on what song Eddie chose to sing and the humming keeps going. 

Suddenly the base is starting and Eddie has a sense of humor too because... well his soulmate is singing Fergalicious, which is, precisely what song Eddie is on stage singing. 

Eddie. Is. He cocks his head to the side and strains to ignore the voice inside of his head and focus on Eddie. But he’s.. right. For once. Eddie is his soulmate. Eddie fucking Kaspbrak is his soulmate. The love of his life, holy shit. 

He drags Eddie off the stage. Kisses the confusion off of Eddie’s face. Whisper sings obnoxiously across his lips, watching the realization slide across his face. 

“Holy shit.” 

Richie pulls him in for another kiss.


End file.
